Devotion
by Shini02
Summary: Conan the Adventurer. Tell me, where do your loyalties lie? DregsxOFC. Ch. 2: Sacrilege: This is blasphemy, but it couldn't feel more right.
1. Snake Charmer

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except this fic, and Ava.

**A/N:** The lyrics used are from _Dargaard_'s _Underworld Domain_.

* * *

**Snake Charmer**

The eyes of Set glowed bright green, the otherworldly light flickering on and off as the statue of the giant cobra groaned and dust was forced out of the cracks, accepting the serpent Lord's essence into itself.

"Set?"

The God's eyes were lowered to the floor, to the naga that called him forth from the Abyss . Set hissed and more dust was roused from within the statue. "_You_ again?"

Dregs shrunk back a little. "Y-yes, it's me again," he said nervously, his rattle sounding.

Set regarded him carefully, closely. "You do not wear the Black Ring," he murmured, somewhat thankful such an impulsive creature had not managed to get his hands on Wrath-Amon's ring again. "I grow tired of your games, naga. What is it you want this time?"

"I w-was wondering if, maybe, you could do me a f-favor," Dregs stammered.

Set's eyes were glowing dimmer now. "Go on."

"I – I'm practically useless to your cause – "

"_Practically_?"

"My point exactly," Dregs mumbled, playing his hands together anxiously. "I, who have served you longer than even Ram-Amon, am powerless against the likes of our new enemies."

The snake God chuckled hollowly. "You wish for power of your own, is that it?"

"N-not just power," Dregs corrected Set. "A... stronger body. Something _bigger_," he said, flailing his arms to get his point across.

Set hummed in thought, the green glow fading all together for a few seconds that made Dregs quake in distress.

"Set?"

The eyes came alive again and Set hissed, the statue trembling as his patience was tried. "I will do this for you, Dregs, on one condition," his voice boomed throughout the temple.

"Anything, mighty Set. _Anything_!"

"Be sure this is the last favor you ask of me," the Lord hissed before a stream of green fire shot out from the statue's mouth and engulfed Dregs entirely. He screamed as the serpentine fires forced him to shed his skin, allowing his new form to break through thereafter. Once the flames had died and his old skin had been burned away entirely, he moved lazily toward a large pillar and used it to keep himself upright as he regained his senses and admired Set's magnificent work.

--

She stepped quietly into the temple, one hand held tight to her chest, concealing something that cast a strange glitter against the darkness, the other removing the red hood of her shawl from her head, then working her hair free of its entanglement within the thin garment. It was the sound of her bracelets and earrings jingling that caught Dregs' attention and warned him he was no longer alone in the temple of Set. Not caring to be caught and interrogated by another of Wrath-Amon's brainless little pawns, he hid behind the pillar he had been resting against. What he was doing here was quite frankly no one's business – not even Wrath Amon's.

He listened to her light footsteps, waited until they stilled, then peered cautiously around the column. He saw her kneel before the statue of Set, laying a small fragment of Star Metal to rest before it. Though it was raw and lacked the sheen of smithed metals, it seemed to sparkle and glow within the dim light of the torches that lined the inside of the temple. The shrine maiden bowed her head, closed her eyes, and clasped her hands together, beginning to pray to the monstrous snake.

Dregs had to wonder if she knew her prayers would fall upon deaf ears, for Set only gave heed to He who wore the Black Ring. Her offerings and dedication meant nothing to Set, and she would end up like the other human followers, either enslaved or devoured, once the gigantic snake was released.

Finished with her prayer, the young woman stood slowly, opening her eyes and meeting the stony gaze of the replica of Set. She inhaled deeply, lacing her fingers together as her hands remained position before her heart. Dregs rose a brow, curious to see just what else she was willing to give the serpent Lord. She had already given him what little Star Metal she possessed; what else did she have to offer?

_Goodness reflects the light and evil bears the seeds of all darkness, _she whispered, and her eyes closed once again. She took another deep breath, then, much to Dregs' surprise, began to sing.

_I never lived elsewhere than in dimensions of fear.  
__My spirit is enthroned in a land of silent moving shadows._

He recognized the song as the one all shrine maidens of Set were taught. He had heard the Serpent Women teaching the human females once before, but the song had sounded awful, nothing but a jumbled mess of voices, most of which were far too raspy to serenade. This time, however, the song sounded as it was supposed to, or so he assumed; wondrous and enchanting, a melody meant to charm even the likes of Set himself.

_In this eternal realm of pain, here it is not a question  
__of life and death but of torment and of despair._

He rose up on his coils, eyes widening a little as he recognized the young woman as an appointed maiden of Set called Ava. She was the one Wrath-Amon had stolen away from Mesmira under a human guise, buying her for nothing more than a few cursed stones made to look like priceless gems. When asked what it was he saw in the young woman that spoke only when spoken to, Wrath-Amon had replied with an odd curve to his lips, "devotion."

While she clung to the Stygian sorcerer's waist to keep from falling as his demonic chargers took to the skies, dragging the chariot behind them swiftly, Dregs hadn't understood. Now, watching her perform rituals that would prove to be in vain and time wasted in the long run, he did.

_Here lie the bodies of unnameable kinds,  
__tortured by soulless demons and worse._

Acting upon impulse, the urge to be nearer to the melody, Dregs slithered out from behind his safe haven and toward Ava, forgetful of his rattlings – the cause of her sudden silence. She spun round on her heel and took a step back, gasping as her eyes fell upon the creature that had crept up on her.

"You," she whispered, "you have disrupted my prayers to Set."

He blatantly ignored her words and slithered closer until she was within arm's reach. "I had no idea you, of all people, could sing in such a way."

Ava's brow knitted together slowly. She knew that voice all too well, but this magnificent creature before her surely could not have been that pitiful little naga that followed Wrath-Amon like a shadow.

"Dregs?" she asked. When he nodded, she gasped softly. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Set happened to me," he responded, and flung out his arms to admire his true master's work once more. "It's an improvement, don't you think?"

"I would certainly say so," Ava said, voice hushed. "But why...?"

"_Why_?" he repeated, louder than she. "Of all the stupid questions! Why _else_, woman?" He quieted down when he realized she was backing away from him, cleared his throat and proceeded. "Because in this world, you need to look the part if you want any kind of respect."

Ava gnawed on her bottom lip a few seconds before she spoke up again. "And you really think that because you have this new form, Wrath-Amon will treat you any better?"

Dregs was quiet, the only sounds escaping him were that of his rattle again. He looked over his hands, slowly clenching them into tight fists, momentarily pleased with the way the veins in his wrists were accented. He then looked to his chest, to the defined pectorals and toned abdomen below covered in yellow scales that meshed with green as his gaze went lower to his hips. The rest of him was pure muscle, slim and strong and reaching out yards behind him. He looked back to the face of the human, wrinkling his nose and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe," he muttered in response.

Ava shook her head slightly, the ghost of an apologetic smile on her painted-pink lips. "I must finish with my prayers," she murmured, looking over her shoulder to the statue of Set.

Dregs hissed. "You do know that when he's released, all human worshipers will either be enslaved or fodder, right?"

"I know this, yes," Ava replied, turning around slowly, resuming her previous posture.

"Then, why is it that you pray to him?" He questioned, moving slower to stay at her side. "Why, when you know it will change nothing?"

"I could ask the same of you," she whispered.

He slithered out of the temple once it became apparent she would say no more that night. He glowered at nothing in particular, a childish habit but one that he did not care to break. He came to a halt at the bottom of the stairway, looking over his shoulder when he heard her singing again, her voice but a strange echo daring to sift through the silent night.

_These are the mirrors to the soul, the reflections of the mind,  
__so choose well, wanderer, for here lurk truth and damnation._

-End


	2. Sacrilege

**Disclaimer:** I own Ava, that's about it.

**A/N:** If interspecies sex squicks you, you might wanna hit the back button now.

* * *

**Sacrilege**

"Th-this is blasphemy," Ava gasped, tossing her head back as Dregs' mouth descended upon her neck.

Dregs' didn't care to respond, because he'd learned the hard way that they were all damned anyway, regardless of loyalty or power. Set was in this for himself and when his time came, and it surely would, the world would be suffocated within his coils and the weaker pawns would be disposed of. The God's time was drawing nearer and Dregs had every intention of making the most of what time he had left. So let the great stone eyes watch as he deflowered the shrine maiden who'd shown him the light.

"D-Dregs," whimpered, the sudden pressure of fang-points on her throat a cause for alarm. She groped clumsily at his shoulders and pushed until she'd put him, and his mouth, a good distance from her. "We cannot do this," she breathed heavily, struggling to gain back the breath he'd stolen from her.

"And why not?" he demanded, because he certainly couldn't be bothered to worry about what may or may not have been considered wrong in the eyes of Set.

"This is His temple," she whispered, daring to look over her shoulder to the giant statue of the snake God. "We cannot do this here."

Dregs rolled his eyes. "I know where we are, girl," he said and took hold of her wrist, pulling her closer until their chests were crushed together. He kept her captive hand high above her head and delighted in the way she tried to squirm it free. "And I don't quite care."

"But – "

He silenced her with a finger to her quivering lips, then dragged the clawed digit downward until it rested against the rim of the armored vest she wore, the proper attire for all shrine maidens, human and Serpent Woman alike. "I will show you how little your God cares for you," he hissed, his hand creeping behind her until he found the lacing that kept the vest tight and secure to her body. He tugged the knot undone, then pulled the thin cord from its place, allowing the vest to loosen and fall to the floor. He didn't give her time to cover up, quickly grabbing her other hand with his free one, guiding it to his other where he then held both thin wrists all too easily within his grasp.

"Don't," she pleaded quietly, "please."

"That's it," he chuckled as he started to coil his tail around her, letting his free hand cup one of her naked breasts now. "Beg me to stop, ask Him for help," he crooned wickedly as he squeezed the mound of warm flesh, causing her to flush and whimper again. He bent down to flick his tongue against her nipple, chuckling again when she gasped and started to squirm again. Of course, her squirming only caused him to wrap around her a little faster, squeeze a little tighter, and he was surprised to find her body temperature steadily rising. She was enjoying this.

He withdrew from her breasts , grinning as his coils slid higher up, wrapped tight around her stomach and chest, the rattle sounding off to the right of her.

"You're silent," he said as he released her hands finally and watched with little amusement as she fondled at the part of him that was wrapped around her torso. "Why?"

She said nothing, and his rattle sounded again in aggravation. "We'll change that," he promised as he slipped between her legs, forcing her to wrap them around his waist as he assumed a more appropriate position. He pressed his sheath to her crotch, naked and moist beneath her red, silken skirt. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, dragging her nails across his scales harshly.

He rose an eyeridge and watched her for a moment, supposing he had taken the scare tactic far enough. She had, after all, held her tongue when he told her tobeg for Set to save her; he could only assume she'd come to terms with the fact she was serving a selfish God who cared little to none of his worshippers.

"Relax, pet," he crooned, softly this time, as he shifted all around her, causing pleasant friction against her breasts and center. "I have no intention of hurting you," he explained with a sigh, reaching for her chin and turning it upward, forcing her to face him.

"I know," she whispered. "I am just... overwhelmed."

He grinned. "I can tell," and he glanced meaningfully downward, to the girl's crotch. It was radiating heat like never before, and there was a slickness on his scales that hadn't been there prior. She flushed, then nodded, admitting quietly, shamefully, to her excitement.

They said nothing more as his member pushed its way through the thick, scaled folds of flesh and pressed against her hot womanhood. He pushed it inside slowly, hissing in pleasure as she took him in, until he found that wretched fleshy barrier. If she'd been expecting him to be gentle, to break through slowly, she'd been mistaken. He gave one rough shove and buried himself all the way inside of her, relishing the way her insides clenched around him and the feel of her blood and juices drenching him.

He pretended not to notice the tears in her eyes and the pained expression on her flushed face as he started to move. He found his curiosity piqued, however, when she looked up to his face and met his gaze while one hand reached for the end of his tail. She winced now and then when he shoved himself inside a little too sharply, but that didn't stop her from fondling that sensitive place just inches below his rattle, eliciting a quiet moan from the naga.

"What are you doing?" he inquired breathlessly, watching her hand on his tail intently.

"Do you n-not ha-_ah_-ave – " She stopped speaking when what she was searching for came forth; slightly smaller, twin penes poking out from another sheath.

Needless to say, he was quite surprised to find she knew about _those_. He was surprised further when she started to clumsily grope at them, rubbing and squeezing them in turn, sometimes together.

Aroused beyond comprehension at this point, Dregs started to thrust harder and faster into the smaller body, eager to release the immense amounts of pressure building in his groin and the base of his tail. It helped none when Ava shyly tugged on his tail, bringing the penes toward her mouth and running the tip of her tongue over the slick organs.

"_Yes_ ," he hissed, tossing his head back and shamelessly slapping his tail over her mouth, forcing his penes inside with no intent of removing them until he'd come.

Ava's eyes fluttered close as she sucked on the two members, stroking each in turn with her tongue in an awkward fashion, but he seemed to be enjoying himself nonetheless. She stopped only when she felt a pressure building in her lower stomach, moaning out loud against him.

His own orgasm wasn't too far away, and he did everything he possibly could to speed the process up, moving harder and faster still against her until it happened. He groaned as he spilled himself inside of her, then grinned as he looked back to her, watching intently as she struggled to swallow what he'd poured into her mouth. Once he was certain she'd taken it all down, he removed his tail from her mouth and slowly released her from his hold.

She stood for a moment on trembling legs before they gave out and he was forced to cushion her fall with his tail. He arched it, pushing her up toward him again, putting his hands to her hips once she was close enough.

"You should go," she said after a few moments of silence. "It would not do for either of us to be caught like this."

"I doubt it would matter," he said off handedly. "But if that's what you'd prefer."

She nodded, slowly reaching up to cup his face in her hands. "Yes, but I have one question before you go."

"What is it?" he asked, shuddering inwardly at the feel of her warm hands on his cheeks, still not used to the affection she gave.

"Why did you do that?"

He looked at her, then to the statue of Set behind her. He supposed he'd done it for many reasons, most of which he'd decided to keep to himself, but one stood out among the rest.

"You said it before," he said slowly, looking back to Ava's face. "Blasphemy."

"Should Wrath-Amon or Set find out – "

"They likely already know," he interjected.

This made her wrap her arms around herself, the realization that both God and wizard had ways of seeing everything making her horribly shy once more.

"Really, my pet, what is one more defilement?" he asked and expected no answer.

She was silent as she dressed, and he didn't bother to speak before he slithered out of the vast temple. He may not have been a warrior like that damned barbarian or a powerful wizard like Wrath-Amon, but he'd be damned if he was going to continue being trampled underfoot. And if violating and seducing one maiden was the only way he could fight back, then so be it.


End file.
